Love Story EDITED!
by Green-Jelly
Summary: The idea of this story is from the song Love Story by Katharine McPhee. It is also about my friend and her new boyfriend. read to find out. Jiley OnShot I edited it and it has more added in.


Love Story

_This story is pretty much about one of my best friends and her boyfriend. It's also about the song "Love Story" by Katharine McPhee. _

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hannah Montana or the song "Love Story" by Katharine McPhee. _

This is if Miley and Jake never kissed or fell in love. Miley and Jake are pretty good friends. Now…on with the story.

Miley and Lily were sitting in there last class of the day. Health. Jake and Oliver walked up and sat down on their table with them.

"Hey Jake. Hey Oliver" Miley said.

"Hi Oliver. Sup Jake." Lily said her voice suddenly sounding distracted how it always does when she talks to Jake.

_That girl will never give up on him, will she? _Miley thought.

"Hey." Oliver and Jake answered.

"Okay class, settle down." Their health teacher Mrs. Otsuka (That's my 6th grade science/health teacher's name.) said. "Today we will be ending our discussion on tobacco. You will be split up into pairs to make short skit on tobacco. We have always been in groups of 4, so today we'll try doing it in only pairs."

There was some whistling in the classroom while everyone chose their friends as partners. Miley and Lily paired up, and so did Oliver and Jake.

"Now, now class. Settle down. I will be picking your partners." Mrs. Otsuka said and everyone groaned.

She took a piece of paper off of her desk and read off the pairs. Most of which were boy/girl pairs.

Oliver was paired up with Ashley. Then Mrs. Otsuka said that Lily would be paired up with Rico and Lily just turned around and sent him death glares. Last, Mrs. Otsuka paired up Miley with Jake. All the other girls in the class sighed sadly.

"Oh, come ON." Miley said to them and they stopped.

For the rest of the class they worked on thinking of a skit and writing the script for it. At the end of class Mrs. Otsuka announced that at the next class, which was the day after tomorrow, they would perform their skits, so they should practice.

The bell rang and everyone hurried out of the classroom. Miley and Lily said good-bye to Jake and Oliver and started walking home.

"So, how was it with you and _Jake._" Lily sang.

"What? We're just friends." Miley answered.

"I know you like him." Lily stated matter-of-factly.

"Ewww. That's gross. No, I don't, and you know it." Miley said making a face.

"I know, but it's just fun to bug you about it." Lily answered skipping ahead of Miley. "And you could." She added under her breath.

Miley caught up with Lily and they went into Miley's house. The two went up to Miley's room and Lily started scribbling on a small chalkboard Miley had.

"What are you doing?" Miley asked trying to see.

"Just writing something…see." Lily held up the board for Miley to see. On the board were the words 'In 1 Day Miley Will Fall In Love With Jake' scribbled in Lily's handwriting.

"Hey!" Miley said and furiously started erasing it.

Lily just sat and watched Miley laughing. "You have to admit that was funny." Lily said after she stopped laughing.

Miley just glared at her. "Go Home." She said totally serious.

"Fine. See ya tomorrow!" Lily said as she skipped out.

"See you tomorrow." Miley said as she put the board away.

Later that night Miley went onto her Yahoo Messenger account and saw that Lily was on.

_Key_

_Sk8ergrl95 – Lily_

_Smiley42 – Miley_

_SmokenOken12 – Oliver_

_Conceded jerk87 – Jake_

Smiley42: Hey Lily

Sk8ergrl95: Hi Miley

Smiley42: finish ur english papar?

Sk8ergrl95: yup, jus finished u?

Smiley42: almost, i cant think of a good ending

Sk8ergrl95: u coud say "thats y i feel is better then "

Smiley42: lol. U put that didn't u?

Sk8ergrl95: yeah

Sk8ergrl95: lol ur not still mad r u?

Smiley42: no

Sk8ergrl95: k, good

SmokenOken12 has logged on.

Concededjerk87 has logged on.

SmokenOken12: Hey girls!

Smiley42: hi

Sk8ergrl95: hi

Concededjerk87: hey!

Sk8ergrl95: hi Jake

Smiley42: hi

Concededjerk87: u no, I really wish miley didn't make my account

Smiley42: lol…im so glad I did

Sk8ergrl95: rofl

SmokenOken12: rofl

Sk8ergrl95: miley, i think u shoud tell jake

Smiley42: tell jake wat?

Sk8ergrl95: come ONNN

SmokenOken12: im confused

Concededjerk87: same here

Sk8ergrl95: can we go into a private chat miles?

Smiley42: sure

Smiley42: we'll be back soon

_Private Chat – between Miley and Lily_

Sk8ergrl95: u gotta tell him miley!!!!!

Smiley42: tell who, wat??!

Sk8ergrl95: JAKE!!!

Smiley42: but, I don't like him!!!

Sk8ergrl95: fine, but ur in denial

_All four chatting again_

SmokenOken12: wat was that about?

Concededjerk87: yeah

Smiley42: notin

Sk8ergrl95: jus grl stuff

Concededjerk87: in that case, i dont want 2 no

Smiley42: I gotta go

Sk8ergrl95: k bye

Smiley42 has logged off.

SmokenOken12: me 2, bye

SmokenOken12 has logged off.

Concededjerk87: bye, im goin

Sk8tergrl95: fine bye

Concededjerk87 has logged off.

Sk8ergrl95 has logged off.

The next day they were all going as a class on a feild trip to an ice rink. After everyone was on the bus there was so much chatter about the day.

"Lily?" Miley said as the two sat down on the bus.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I've gotta tell you something, but you have to promise not to say 'I told you so'." Miley said looking down.

"I promise." Lily said smiling, knowing exactly what Miley was going to say.

"Okay, I kind of…like Jake." Miley said in a hushed tone.

"I KNEW IT!!!" Lily screamed.

Everyone turned and looked at them.

"She just found out she got the right answer on a test is all." Miley said trying to get the attention away from them. Lily went back to whispering.

"So, are you going to tell him?" Lily asked excited.

"No way, he probably doesn't like me." Miley answered.

Meanwhile, Oliver and Jake where sitting a few seats back, also talking.

"So, you gonna tell Miley?" Oliver asked Jake.

"No way, she probably doesn't like me." Jake answered. **(A.n. ha-ha they said the exact same thing)**

"Don't be so sure." Oliver said as the bus pulled up to the ice rink.

They all skated and after awhile Lily got an idea.

"Hey, Miley!" Lily said calling Miley over to her and Oliver.

"Hey, what's up?" Miley asked.

"I'll give you 10 dollars if you skate with Jake." Lily said getting straight to the point.

"What…fine." Miley agreed.

Oliver agreed to help then went to tell Jake. Miley kept chickening out, and after about an hour almost their whole class knew.

_Later_

"All right. I give up." Lily said sitting down.

"Thank you." Miley said also sitting down.

"Okay everyone. We have to go." Their teacher announced.

Everyone got back on the bus, most disappointed that they never skated together. They had to go to their homeroom class, and Miley and Lily were in different classes so they said bye and left.

Miley was on her way to her homeroom when Jake's friend Anthony called her over to him and Jake.

"Miley, would you want to go out with Jake?" Anthony asked Miley.

"What?!" Miley asked very confused.

"Miley, can I talk to you alone?" Jake asked looking at Anthony.

"I'm leaving." Anthony said and walked away.

"Miley, I like you and I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, be my girlfriend." Jake asked looking down embarrassed.

"Um…sure." Miley answered smiling.

Jake then leaned in and Miley closed her eyes slowly and they kissed. Once they pulled apart everyone around them came closer and shouted

"Finally!"

_So, did you like it? It was a little rushed I think, but most of this stuff actually happened to me and my bff. Like the part about the board, the stuff at the ice rink (and it did happen at a field trip to an ice rink), and me bugging her and her finally admitting it. So…if you liked it please review and if you did like it please review anyway. I want to know how I did. Thnx. ___


End file.
